


See You Tomorrow

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Coffee Shop [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (Like 1 line but just in case), Almost First Kiss, Barista Magnus, Beta Reader Magnus, Coffee Shop, English Student Alec, First Date, Flufftober Continuation, Implied Past Abuse, Kinda, Love at first meet?, M/M, definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Writing a romance story when you'd never been in love seemed impossible... didn't it?





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be maybe 2000 words... I doubled it! Please enjoy! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!  
Please note, there is a very ambiguous line about potential past abuse for Magnus, it can be read as he experienced it or he didn't, but just to make you aware it's in it!

Alec didn't get any work done over the next 30 minutes, instead observing Magnus, the way he moved gracefully around the room, the bounce of his hair, particularly the perfect flick at his forehead, his constantly cheerful tone with strangers, and even more loving one with friends. He was a bit of a mystery to Alec, who couldn't imagine being so happy and seeming so genuine around people, even his own friends knew he was never likely to smile.

He didn't zone back in until the chair opposite him was occupied again, Magnus smiling at him as he handed over a coffee, "on the house," he said with a grin, Alec smiling into the mug as he took a whiff of it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"So, what've you got so far?" Magnus asked, his eyes moving to focus on the back of the laptop.

Alec blushed a little, trying not to be too awkward. "Nothing," he admitted quietly. 

"Okay, well, do you have a prompt or plot line for any of it?" 

"It has to include some romance," Alec answered, forcing himself not to look at Magnus when he spoke.

"Oh, that's not so bad." Magnus grin was evident in the tone of his voice, even if Alec wasn't looking at him. "Just use some of your own experiences, the positives obviously, not the break ups." 

Alec knew he turned a deeper shade of red at that, mumbling out an "uh hu," as an unconvincing response.

"Are you okay?"

Alec finally looked up then, Magnus was watching him warily, as if he'd said something wrong.

"I'm fine," Alec responded, taking a sip of his coffee as he attempted to find his words, "I just haven't really ever had the time to be in a relationship." He admitted quietly, Magnus' eyes widening from the confession.

"What really? I thought the girl you came in here with sometimes was your girlfriend."

Alec grimaced, turning his nose up. Magnus couldn't help but laugh a little at the reaction. "Lydia's just a friend, and not really my type."

"Oh," Magnus offered a small smile, "well, why not use something about that in your story?"

"I guess I could," Alec shrugged, glancing at the blank screen on his laptop.

Magnus shuffled the chair around the table, sitting next to Alec and glancing at his screen. "So, what names do you want to give each other?"

"Well, I could use Gideon for me," Alec answered, typing it onto the screen as he spoke.

"Okay, and Lydia?"

"I don't know, I've never been good with names," Alec shrugged, his fingers moving away from the keyboard again, cupping his coffee instead as he continued to sip at it.

"How about Lila?" Magnus offered, enjoying the way Alec smiled as he made the suggestion. He watched Alec type it onto the screen before asking again, "and now you need someone else. A name for someone who you would actually date." Alec typed something into his screen, Magnus reading over his shoulder as he did. "Marcus?" Magnus asked, looking over at Alec who was blushing again, looking down at the keyboard and refusing to look towards Magnus. Magnus frowned, watching Alec now, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Alec didn't nod, his hands that were gripping his now empty mug of coffee moved to his laptop. "Sorry, I should probably-"

"Hey, it's alright you know," Magnus interrupted as he understood what was going through Alec's head. "I'm bisexual, I know it's like."

"I don't-" Alec frowned, glancing at his screen again as he changed his wording. "I'm not out." 

"Well, I won't tell anyone," Magnus answered, moving Alec's mug further away so he didn't knock it over when he rested a comforting hand on Alec's arm. 

"I'm 18. I should be out by now, it's stupid."

"You know, you never told me your name," Magnus said, changing the topic as Alec eyed him with confusion.

"I'm Alec."

"Well, Alec, it's not stupid. You can be out whenever you're ready." Magnus studied Alec again for a few more minutes, noting the tense lines of his shoulders and the frown on his face. "Do you want to start it now, or, if you want, we can come back tomorrow, same time if that's good for you, and continue it then?"

Alec glanced at his empty mug, debating his options for a second, and slowly nodded. "Same time tomorrow sounds perfect." He answered with a tense smile, folding his laptop down. He would go home and get a start on it today, and then tomorrow he would come down early, have some coffee, and when Magnus was off work again, he would ask Magnus to read it and give his opinions. 

Alec's mind was all made up, until Magnus spoke again, "Perfect, it's a date. I'll see you tomorrow, darling." With that, he left the shop, Alec staring open mouthed after him.

***

Alec was sat in the same seat the next day as he watched Magnus making coffee after coffee, several for him, which he even brought over to Alec's table to save him having to wait in the queue. Alec tried not to think too much about that. He was the only person in the café that was getting that sort of treatment, and to be honest, it made him feel a little bit awkward. 

His laptop had been sat open and untouched for nearly an hour by the time Magnus was sat in front of him, Alec hadn't realised he'd been distracted the entire time, watching Magnus, admiring his little nuances with each different customer he served, and appreciating the ease with which he communicated with everyone, even the way he'd spoken to Alec the previous day. Alec would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about Magnus most of the night as he wrote the first 2000 words of his short story. 

Alec had had infatuations before, but this was more than that, he was certain. It was bordering on a crush, which was almost new territory for him, if you excluded that one time when he thought he had a crush on Lydia then it was new territory.

Magnus was graceful with the way he moved, and very articulate which was evident by his pronunciation and word choice and a genuinely caring person. One customer had come in in tears today, and instead of just getting their order ready and handing it over, Magnus had sat them down, spoke quietly to them, and made sure they understood that he would listen if they needed to speak to someone. 

It was a kind of compassion he'd never really seen in person before. Sure you heard about these sorts of people online, but never in New York.

He startled when a hand waved in front of his face, his eyes wide as Magnus got his attention, clear laughter in his eyes. "Are you alright, Alexander?" 

Alec's eyes widened again as Magnus used Alec's full name, the surprise must've been evident on his face as Magnus looked apologetically at him.

"Sorry, I won't call you that again. I just thought it was a nice name." Magnus said, "More beautiful than Alec, and it suits you."

Alec blushed again, feeling like that was going to become a running theme the longer he spent around Magnus. "It's okay," He shrugged, finally speaking, "I haven't been called that in nearly a year, but I don't mind if you call me it." 

"Well, I'm honoured then, Alexander," Magnus grinned, watching Alec for a minute before pointing to his laptop. "So, how're you doing?"

Alec moved the mouse on his laptop, waking the machine back up and turning it towards Magnus. "2000 words in, with a word limit or between 7000 and 7500." Alec said as he let Magnus read. He hoped Magnus wouldn't find the similarities in the writing of Marcus to what Alec had seen so far of Magnus' own personality, but he knew it was likely to happen, he just didn't want it to be too obvious it was Magnus. After all, they'd only really met yesterday. 

It took Magnus 10 minutes to finish reading, Alec fiddling with the cup of coffee Magnus had brought over as he waited, uncertain if he wanted to see Magnus' reaction or not.

"Wow," Magnus said when he finally finished, a smile plastered on his lips. "Your writing is beautiful. I love how you've written Marcus, someone who will talk to anyone, and Gideon who tries to hide himself away while Lila encourages him to put himself out there a little. I know you've not written much, but this is genuinely really good."

Alec let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in, a mirroring smile falling onto his face, "you really think so?" he asked self-consciously. 

"If this was a full novel, written like this, with a bit more plot than you can fit into 7500 words, then I would be recommending it to all of my friends, family, local bookstores…" Magnus grinned, "I love it." 

"Is there anything you'd change or re-word or anything?" Alec responded, showing his insecurities about his abilities.

"None Alec, it's perfect as it is." Magnus smiled. "You've got a real talent here." He paused to take a sip of his own coffee, a frothy looking drink that was sat in front of him. "So, did you need my help again, or are your creative juices flowing well enough?" Magnus asked with a wink which turned into a laugh as Alec spluttered his coffee over the table, thankfully missing the laptop which was still in front of Magnus. Before Alec could reply, Magnus quickly left the table, heading to the staff only area, and returning a few minutes later with several paper towels. 

Alec held a hand out and Magnus handed a few of the towels over, keeping some for himself as they mopped up the spilt coffee, Magnus taking the towels off to the bin before returning to sit next to Alec. "I think I've got what I need, but you're welcome to stay and keep me company," Alec responded with a slightly croaky voice, raw from choking after his drink went down the wrong way.

"Alright, I'll stay for a bit," Magnus smiled, shuffling his chair closer to Alec and turning the laptop around for Alec to type on. 

Alec typed slowly as Magnus looked over his shoulder, both talking through ideas like why did Marcus go to their table at the fast food restaurant in the first place, and would Gideon return alone or only come back with Lila. One question that Magnus asked made Alec question himself.

"Is Lila like a safety for Gideon? Until recently she's always there, so I guess nothing can happen if she's always around?" 

Alec stayed silent, his fingers lingering over the keys, but his eyes unfocused as he thought. It took several minutes for him to actually respond. "I don't know," he admitted quietly, he was pretty sure Magnus was actually on about himself and Lydia instead of Lila and Gideon, but he couldn't be certain. "I guess she might be. She's always been a buffer for Gideon, a bit of an excuse maybe, even if Gideon doesn't realise that." 

"Well, maybe it's time for Gideon to try and break out of that buffer." Magnus suggested, "it could be a way to make the story progress."

"Maybe," Alec paused, "I think it'll take more than 5000 words for him to break out of that, though."

Magnus' phone buzzed then, Magnus cursing as he read the message, "Oh shoot, I'm late to meet up with someone."

"Oh," Alec frowned, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Ragnor, but I kinda promised him I'd go and see him, cause it's been a while since I have."

"Okay," Alec sighed, trying not to look to sad, "See you tomorrow then?" Alec asked hopefully, and Magnus smiled in response.

"Sure, same time."

***

Wednesday had Alec once again sat in what had now become his chair, laptop open and untouched as he gulped down his third coffee, his eyes seemed unable to move away from Magnus again. The tips of his hair dyed blonde today, his gold eyeshadow sparkling every time he moved, his body seeming to perform an intricate dance as he made each coffee. And every time he turned towards Alec, he would smile widely, his eyes sometimes just glancing over him, sometimes lingering on him. 

It was doing funny things to Alec, making his brain spin out of control. He almost wished he could talk to Izzy or Lydia, or someone, just to help him understand if this was a crush, but the thought of telling either of them, or anybody else, about his inability to focus around someone, or the way he almost craved for Magnus to touch him, like when they sat side by side, their arms constantly brushing each other, or when Magnus handed over a coffee, both their hands lingering longer than required on the cup, or the way he couldn't help but smile every time he even heard Magnus' name, or voice, or saw him at a distance, or how he couldn't wait to be back in the café, sitting with him again.

He was watching Magnus so intently, that he noticed when something changed, Magnus' body becoming tense and his moves less fluid. The pale young lady with long dark hair that had just walked up to the counter rolled her eyes as if she'd seen the difference too. Her lips were moving, and Alec wished he was close enough to hear what she was saying, to help him understand why Magnus, who had always seemed so comfortable and content, suddenly seemed ready to run away. 

The lady moved to sit a few seats away from Alec, her eyes, like Alec's, rarely moving from Magnus as he served his customers for the last few minutes of his shift, watching him as he practically ran out to the staff only area when he was able to, only to reappear a few minutes later, coat on and a navy scarf wrapped around his hand. He stood briefly by Alec's table, but not touching the chairs, or making any show to sit down with him today.

"I'm really sorry Alec, I've got to go. I'll be here tomorrow though." Magnus said in a rush, even his voice was more tense than the past few days. He didn't wait for Alec to reply, turning straight to leave the building.

"Oh. Okay, see you tomorrow." Alec muttered disappointedly as the door slammed behind Magnus.

Alec sighed as he sat there, staring into his empty mug and wondering if it was something he'd done, or something to do with the lady a few feet away from him.

***

Alec arrived late on Thursday, just 5 minutes before Magnus was due to finish his shift, for no reason other than he wasn't certain he had wanted to go at all. The thing that made him was the lack of coffee in his apartment, and he really needed that coffee. 

It was made for him by the time he got to the front of the queue, Magnus handing the cup over with a smile and a wink, his hand lingering on the coffee cup until Alec met his eyes, the smile obvious without Alec even seeing it. 

"Hey," Magnus said a few minutes later as he pulled the chair around the side of the table to sit next to Alec.

"Hi," Alec responded unenthusiastically. Magnus frowning at the tone.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Alec shrugged in response. He could see Magnus flinch at the bluntness of his answer.

"I'm glad you're here. I thought you'd decided not to show today."

"I almost didn't." 

The mumbled admission had Magnus nodding slowly in understanding as he thought about what to say. "I'm sorry… for yesterday. I-"

"You don't owe me anything, Magnus." Alec didn't give him a chance to finish, hugging his bag to his chest as he stared into his coffee.

"I told you I'd help out and I didn't, so I do owe you something." Magnus said, bringing a hand out to carefully link with Alec's. "I'm sorry. But I'm here now, if you want help?" Magnus asked hopefully, that hope growing when Alec didn't jerk away from his hands. He also didn't move or respond, and Magnus sighed, turning to fully face Alec, "how about I just read over what you've got? Then I can offer a suggestion, and if you don't like it, I'll go?"

It took Alec several minutes to nod, moving his hands away from Magnus' so he could get his laptop out and load it up.

"I'm almost done," he said quietly. "I've got maybe 500 -1000 words left to write. It shouldn't really take that long."

Magnus gestured to the laptop, his hands going to grip the two front corners, "do you mind?" 

Alec shook his head, Magnus moving the laptop to his lap, reading as Alec sipped on his coffee. Magnus was reading for 10 minutes, as well as typing some notes into his phone, his eyes full of wonder as he read. "I still can't believe how talented you are," Alec shrugged in response. "You are. Do you know how it ends yet?"

Alec thought for a moment, "I know how I want it to end," he admitted.

"And how's that? I'm assuming something between Gideon and Marcus going on the longing looks they've been sharing?" Alec nodded, blushing slightly. "You want them to kiss?" Magnus asked, a small smile growing on his lips. Alec nodded again. "So, what's holding you back?"

"I don't know," he shrugged again, glancing at the laptop keys as he twisted his coffee cup in his hands. "It just didn't feel right with how I finished it yesterday."

Magnus turned back to the laptop, reading the last few lines again. Gideon had sat alone at the table, his food already in front of him, and Marcus had been late, showing up out of sorts, only to apologise and leave again.

"Maybe that day wasn't the best day for them to kiss," Magnus said after a few moments thought. "But I don't feel like Gideon wants to give up. Bring him back to the restaurant, let Marcus say his piece, and see where it goes from there?" He suggested. "It's impossible to find out if somethings even there with just one chance, so give Marcus a second one to prove that he does want to be around Gideon."

"You think they can still work it out?" Alec asked uncertainly.

"Well, Gideon likes Marcus, doesn't he?" Magnus asked, Alec nodding hesitantly along. "And I'm pretty certain Marcus likes Gideon, so yes. I think they shouldn't have a problem solving this. It just needs a little bit of extra communication." Magnus paused, eyes lighting up with an idea, "Give a reason to Marcus' reaction, some home issues or a psycho ex, or maybe he had to run to an exam, or someone he knew got rushed to hospital? Every action has a reason, maybe Gideon needs to know that what Marcus did wasn't because of him, it was because of something personal?" Magnus took a deep breath, turning to finally look at Alec, his eyes widening a little when he realised just how close Alec's head was to his. He could see every perfect eyelash framing Alec's eyes. Magnus audibly gulped before taking a slow, deep breath, "how's that sound?"

"I think, perfect," Alec responded with a smile. He pulled the laptop back towards himself, his fingers speeding over the keyboard, with Magnus reading over his shoulder.

Alec detailed how Marcus showed up, sitting in front of Gideon and apologising, using the explanation of the abusive ex who he heard had just showed up in town and was heading to the restaurant they were at. 

As he read, Magnus wondered if Alec could read minds, or see his past memories. Much of what was written related to his own relationship with Camille, Magnus almost wondered if Alec had had a similar situation in the past. He at least seemed to understand how it affected someone, his writing clear and to the point with Marcus explaining that he struggled more when he knew she was around, and that he needed to get out of there before she arrived. It was exactly how Magnus felt with Camille after all.

It wasn't long before Alec stopped typing, going to get a coffee for both of them. When he sat back at the table, looking relaxed and happy, he turned to Magnus, "what sort of things do you normally like to read?" He asked randomly, Magnus looking up in surprise. 

"I like anything. In particularly fantasy, to be able to escape to a magical world is one of my favourite things." Magnus laughed to himself. "When I was younger, I used to want to be a wizard, but my hopes and dreams were shattered when Hogwarts letter didn't come when I turned 11." They both chuckled, Alec shaking his head at Magnus' anecdote. 

"What house did you think you'd be in?"

"I don't know. I always thought I didn't fit into a specific house, at least when I grew up I did. When I was younger, I thought I'd like to be Ravenclaw, but then I know I have traits for Hufflepuff and Slytherin too, so I guess I'm a bit mixed."

"Oh, I always wanted to be Gryffindor," Alec said with a shrug. "But I guess as you grow older you see the faults, and really I think Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would've suited me better, but probably Hufflepuff," he paused with a thought, "I guess they're easier to hide away in that house."

Magnus moved back a little, involuntarily. "Alexander," He sounded exasperated, "you should never want to hide that frankly quite stunning face away." The moment Magnus said the compliment Alec went red, turning himself slightly away from Magnus. "I'm being serious. You're funny, kind, talented - and that's ignoring the fact you're devilishly handsome." 

"Please, stop," Alec mumbled, putting his hands to his cheeks as he stared into his coffee.

"Okay, but," he paused for effect, waiting for Alec to look up at him. "Please stop putting yourself down. I can see it in your eyes that that's what you're doing. I get it, it's a difficult head space to get out of, but you really have no reason to be there, Alexander."

Eventually Alec nodded, still pink from embarrassment. "I'll try."

"That's all I can ask," Magnus smiled, resting a hand over the top of Alec's. He'd be lying if he said he didn't hear Alec's intake of breath, or the way his hands just started lightly shaking, "thank you."

After that, Alec shut down his laptop, instead turning to talk to Magnus, about anything he could think of, just wanting to get to know him, and maybe that would help him understand his feelings just a little better.

They had been talking for almost five hours when Magnus finally admitted he needed to leave.

"I'll still be here tomorrow though, if you want me to check it over again." He nodded towards Alec's bag as he spoke, Alec nodding back in response. "Perfect, see you tomorrow then, Alexander," Magnus smiled, gently squeezing Alec's shoulder as he left, Alec trailing behind him.

***

Alec was early again on Friday, a coffee already in front of him by 10am, which he sipped at quietly as he read through his work critically, highlighting the parts he didn't like or he thought didn't make sense, before making a copy he could show to Magnus so that Magnus couldn't see his notes. 

Magnus wasn't due to join him till 12, but it meant he could get a good few coffee's in, some people watching time, and his editing hopefully completed by the time Magnus pulled the seat around the table and sat next to him. 

Magnus slid a coffee over to Alec as he sat down, his own carefully hitting the table in front of him.

"Alexander, you've been quiet today, and had less coffee… What's up?" He asked when Alec didn't speak first.

"I'm finished," Alec said, not looking anywhere near as happy as he should.

"Why such a long face? That's brilliant news!"

"I know, I just," Alec mumbled, unable to meet Magnus' eyes, "it doesn't matter," Alec shook his head as he spoke. 

"Okay," Magnus frowned, turning to his laptop, "can I still read anyway?"

Alec nodded, handing the laptop over to Magnus, who took it carefully placing it behind his coffee as he read. It only took five minutes, he found roughly where he'd read to yesterday and finished it from there.

"I like how simple that is," Magnus said when he finished. "No big show, or change, just, they kissed and the world went on as normal. It's very real, except maybe for Gideon and Marcus," Magnus said with a smile, "to them it'll feel like a lot has changed."

"Oh, do I need to add that in?" Alec frowned, glancing towards the keys as his fingers danced around the cup in front of him.

"No, not at all! I love this, I think it's beautiful and perfect, and exactly what Gideon needed from his first romance is. A slow build-up to an overall certain end. It makes him more secure in his choice. Although I love that he hesitated so he didn't initiate the kiss. You still kept Gideon in character, if that makes sense. He just needs to gain more confidence now, and then his dating life will be off the wall, I'm certain."

Alec knew he was blushing, but couldn't help smiling along with it. "You really think it's okay like that? Nothing's unrealistic or stupid or unimportant?"

"Alexander, stop second guessing yourself." Magnus couldn't help but laugh. "This is perfect."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both drinking their coffees almost deep in thought. "I have to go and hand this in now then," Alec said finally, his eyes lingering on Magnus. He wondered for a few minutes if he'd suddenly go back to Magnus being the nameless barista that just served him coffee.

"I suppose you should," Magnus agreed with a small sigh and a bright smile. 

"I've got to go to my sister's afterwards. Friday is always family day, so I've got to go shower and stuff," Alec knew he sounded like he was making excuses, and he was. He just wanted to stay with Magnus a little longer. 

"Come on then," Magnus said, folding Alec's laptop down and handing it to him. "I've got to go and see my friends anyway."

Alec was slightly taken aback by the bluntness from Magnus, although he also didn't miss the way Magnus' hand lingered on his laptop until Alec pulled it away.

They walked out the café together, Alec coming to a halt as he was about to turn away towards the university, where Magnus would've walked the other way.

"I've been enjoying working with you." He said quietly, Magnus looking up with a surprised smile when he heard Alec's voice.

"Well Alexander," Alec visibly shivered, and Magnus couldn't help the sly smile that slipped onto his lips. "We can always meet up again. I'm off for the weekend now, but same time on Monday?"

"You mean that?"

"Well, I've enjoyed helping you out too."

Alec's eyes lit up, the largest smile he'd ever had gracing his lips and Magnus knew then that that was what true beauty was. Without thinking, Magnus moved a step closer, going on his toes and pressing a gentle kiss to Alec's cheek. He felt Alec's exhale as he slowly moved away, smiling at the way Alec's cheeks had turned beetroot. 

"I- how- how" Alec stuttered, his eyes glistening with his smile, "How about we meet at my place instead?" He finally got out, embarrassed at his lack of eloquence.

"You know, I would love that, darling," Magnus responded, giving Alec a wide smile. "See you then."


End file.
